kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mt. Dedede
|theme=Castle on a mountain |boss=King Dedede |mini-boss=''Kirby's Dream Land'': Whispy Woods, Lololo & Lalala, Kabula, Kracko Kirby Super Star (Ultra): None |common enemies=''Kirby's Dream Land'' Main Mode: Blipper, Booler, Broom Hatter, Cappy, Chuckie, Coner, Dizzy, Flapper, Glunk, Gordo, Grizzo, Kabu, Kookler, Mumbies, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Poppy Bros. Jr., Puffy, Scarfy, Sir Kibble, Squishy, Twizzy, Two Face, Waddle Doo, Wizzer Kirby's Dream Land Extra Game: Benny, Blipper, Blopper, Boomer, Broom Hatter, Cawcun, Coner, Flapper, Flotzo, Gaspar, Glunk, Gordo, Grizzo, Grumples, Hurly, Mr. P. Umpkin, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Peezer, Poppy Bros. Jr., Scarfy, Skuller, Tookey, Waddle Doo, Whiskers Kirby Super Star (Ultra): Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Poppy Bros. Jr., Rocky, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo }} Mt. Dedede is a mountain in Dream Land. Not much is known about the mountain itself, other than the fact that one of King Dedede's castles is at the top of it. It is the last stage of Kirby's Dream Land and Spring Breeze, and is set after Bubbly Clouds. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Mt. Dedede serves as the final stage. The main room has four doors, each with a picture of a previous boss. Kirby can enter these doors in any order that he wishes. The doors lead to short versions of the previous stages and then fights the bosses. The door leading to each boss is blocked by a Gordo and can only be accessed if Kirby touches an imposter Kirby. Then Kirby must fight all the bosses, after which he will be able to enter the Dedede Arena for the final bout. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Spring Breeze, the castle is shortened to only two rooms, the first where Kirby can choose an ability (from an enemy), and the second (and last) one featuring the battle with King Dedede. This time, the arena where Dedede is fought now has an audience watching the fight. Later in Revenge of the King, Kirby must fight Kabula in the mountain's skies, then enter a large castle known only as "The Revenge". This castle is guarded by various enemies such as Spear Waddle Dees as well as mid-bosses from Kirby's Adventure and its remake, such as Phan Phan, Mr. Tick Tock, Grand Wheelie, and twin Fire Lions. This sub-game ends with a rematch with King Dedede, who wears a mask and has a modified hammer (along with an arena surrounded by an electric fence). In both the first game and Spring Breeze, the castle ends up airlifted by Kirby shortly after sending Dedede flying out of the palace (destroying a section of the Palace), with Kirby having been transformed into a massive hot-air balloon. And travels over to a field before Kirby reverts to his normal form, and the palace is held aloft in the air by the stars that transformed Kirby, with food raining down. Copy Abilities Music Related Quotes Trivia *The boss theme in Kirby's Return to Dream Land is an extremely heavy remix of Mt. Dedede's lobby theme. This is more obvious when transposed into the key of C. **This music was remixed as the music for Trial Room 1 and Trial Room 2 of the Dyna Blade sub-game as well as the rest area of The Arena in Kirby Super Star. It is in Kirby's Dream Land 3 in the Options menu as a jazz remix, another remix was used as the Info Card music in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. It was remixed again in Kirby: Canvas Curse as the music that plays when selecting a boss game and as a remix of the version from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards that plays in the Medal Swap. A remix of of this theme plays right before you start a stage in Kirby Mass Attack, while a slower version plays right before fighting a boss. This music is also remixed in Kirby's Blowout Blast, used in the main lobby. This version is also present in Kirby Star Allies. **A much slower, heavily remixed version of this theme also appeared as the Sound Test and Theater themes in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, as well as the Theater theme in Kirby: Triple Deluxe.'' This theme would also be remixed for the Theater of ''Kirby: Planet Robobot. Gallery Image:Mt_Dedede_1.png|The main room in the original Kirby's Dream Land. Image:Mt_Dedede_2.png|King Dedede's arena in the original Kirby's Dream Land. Image:MtDedede.png|The intro as it appears in Super Star. de:Schloss DeDeDe it:Monte Dedede ja:マウントデデデ zh:迪迪迪山 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Final Levels Category:Castle